Perfect
by katd1595
Summary: Petunia realizes how much Lily has one Christmas.


Petunia Evans sat down in the kitchen chair thinking

Petunia Evans sat down in the kitchen chair thinking. She was thinking about her sister Lily. Her perfect sister Lily. Lily had always gotten everything she had ever wanted. Their parents were more proud of Lily than they were of Petunia. Lily got to go to magic school and learn cool things while Petunia was stuck going to high school.

Lily was perfect. She had brilliant red hair and bright emerald eyes that always sparkled. Petunia had limp brown hair and she had plain grey eyes that didn't do anything. Lily got boys who would die for her. But she never accepted anyone until she found the right one. All Petunia got was Vernon.

Lily always came home on Christmas Eve to spend the time with her family. She stayed for Christmas and then she was gone to a friend's house. Lily was very popular and always had a friend who was willing to let her stay.

Petunia had a boyfriend named Vernon. He was big and talked about drills everywhere he went but Petunia was sure that he loved her. She had felt good that she had something over Lily. A boyfriend that loved her.

Until two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, they had all gotten a letter from Lily. She had said that she had a boyfriend whom she had been dating for a while and she was bringing him home for Christmas. Even though Petunia had never met the guy she was sure that he would be much better than Vernon.

Everything Lily had was better than hers. Her parents didn't even like Vernon very much. She could just tell. But of course, they would have to love Lily's perfect boyfriend.

Just then the doorbell rang.

'Pet, go get the door and tell your sister to come in the living room.' her mother called.

Petunia rolled her eyes and went to get the door. She opened it slowly. Then her eyes widened in shock. Behind her sister was the cutest guy she had ever seen. He had hair that stuck out in all directions but made him look free and fun. His hazel eyes were magnified but the small round glasses. He was wearing a black collared shirt that went with his hair and casual jeans. He was perfect.

Lily was scowling at her. 'Petunia, this is my boyfriend, James and James, this is Petunia.' she said stiffly. He held out his hand but Petunia didn't take it. He was as much of a freak as her sister.

'Mother's in the living room.' she said. Lily rolled her eyes. Leave it to Petunia to be all formal. Lily pulled James in by the hand and ran to the living room. Petunia followed.

'Mum!' Lily shrieked. She ran into Emma's inviting arms and stayed there. Petunia glared. Her mum never held her like that. Then Emma let go of Lily and turned to James.

'You must be James Potter.' she said extending her hand.

James grinned and shook her hand with enthusiasm. 'Yup! I have head a lot about the famous Mrs. Evans. Is it true that you like to dance?' he asked.

Emma grinned. 'Call me Emma, and yes i love to dance, particularly ball room.'

James waved his hand and music came on. 'May I have this dance.' he asked in mock formality.

Emma laughed. Her and James were dancing around the room while Lily and Petunia watched.

Just then Mr. Evans came through the door. He froze when he saw his wife and some boy dancing. Lily rushed to him and hugged him tightly. 'Daddy!' she said.

Charles grinned and hugged his younger daughter. 'Hello, Lily flower.' he said picking her up and twirling her around. Petunia sniffed. Her dad never picked her up.

James and Emma stopped dancing. 'Hello, my name is James Potter. Sorry for stealing your wife for a dance. I couldn't resist.' he said.

Charles grinned. 'That's all right my dear boy. You are a much better dancer than me anyway.'

They all laughed and went to eat dinner talking. Petunia lagged behind.

James was perfect, she thought. Why did Lily get everything? James managed to woo her parents in the ten minutes he was here and Vernon still hasn't managed to woo him while he's been here for about three months.

Petunia had to clean the dishes after dinner. She was done and was about to go upstairs when she heard voices from the living room.

'I love your family.' James was saying.

'I love them too. I am so glad that they like you.' Lily said.

'Of course they'll like me. I am dating their beautiful daughter aren't I flower?' James said.

Petunia scowled. Vernon never gave her compliments.

'Well, Mr. Potter, I love you so much that I will let you get away with that Flower comment.' Lily said. Petunia remembered how much Lily hated being called flower. The only person that was allowed to call her that was their dad.

James laughed. 'And I love you so much that I'll say it for the rest of my life.'

There was the sound of a kiss.

Petunia turned and ran of the stairs. Lily was perfect.

The next morning Petunia followed her parents downstairs. When they got to the living room they were shocked to see breakfast all prepared.

'Lily did you do this?' Emma asked.

Lily shook her head. 'Yea right. I can't cook. James did it.'

Just as she said that James came out of the kitchen carrying pancakes and waffles.

'Breakfast!' he said cheerfully.

'No!' Lily shrieked. 'Presents.'

She looked like an eight year old.

'All right, just to make flower happy we'll open presents.' Charles said.

Lily jumped up and down and they went over to the tree. Many gifts were exchanged.

Vernon had gotten her a hair clip. She felt so bad right now. He didn't even get her parents anything.

They all turned to James who still had a pile of presents left. He handed one to Emma and one to Charles.

Emma opened hers and gasped. They were a pair of glass slippers. 'They are charmed so whatever kidn of music you want to dance to they will play it,' he explained.

Emma hugged him tightly. Charles opened is and saw that it was a jar of paint.

'Whatever color you need it will turn into that color.' James said. Everyone kenw that Charles loved to paint.

Charles grinned. Then James turned to Lily. He handed her two gifts. She opened the frist one. When she opened the case she gasped.

She held it up. It was a beautiful necklace with diamonds that changed colors.

'James!' she said. James shook his head.

'I am not taking it back to take it.' he said. Lily nodded and opened the other one.

She grinned. It was a pictured of him and Lily under a tree kissing.

Petunia was in awe. How did James know so much about Lily? He knew that she loved jewelry but she also loved things that had sentimental value. Vernon didn't know a thing about her.

James cleared his throat. 'And there is one more present but you can only see it at night so you have to wait.'

Lily glared at him. 'James Potter! you are going to make me wait?' she asked.

James nodded. Then he ran. Lily ran after him trying to get him to tell.

The day passed with Lily asking James what the present was. Even Emma and Charles asked at one point.

At ten o' clock he led everyone else outside. Petunia stood behind them all.

'Look up.' James said. They all looked up.

The stars had rearranged themselves to form a heart with the words, 'I LOVE LILY' in them.

Lily gasped. 'James'

She didn't say anything else. They kissed softly and tenderly. Even from afar she could see the love that was in that one kiss. She would never have a relationship like that. Ever.

She turned and ran with tears streaming down her face.

Lily was pretty.  
Lily was popular.  
Lily had friends.  
Lily had James Potter.

Lily was perfect.


End file.
